


Panties

by Tarn



Series: PT/R Drabbles [2]
Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Double Drabble, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarn/pseuds/Tarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think they have a chance with Perfect Tommy. </p><p>They're wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Second in an unnamed series of Buckaroo Banzai drabbles.

Panties

It never failed. After a show Tommy always had at least three new specimens to add to his collection of ladies frilly undergarments and Rawhide always had a scowl on his face.

“Teal. Did you already have teal Tommy?” Reno grinned as he dropped the brightly colored lace thong back onto the pile.

Perfect Tommy shrugged dismissively. “About seven maybe. What do these skanky bitches think? I’m gonna swagger out after a show twirling one of those on my finger looking to sweep the former owner off her spiked heels?”

“Yeah.” Reno chuckled. “They’ve heard enough rumors to make them think it could happen.”

Perfect brown eyes jumped from the tinker to the big man leaning against the wall of the dressing room with his hat set low over his eyes. “Well, they’re wrong.”

Reno rolled his eyes as he stood up to leave the room. He knew better then to stick around for what was coming. The open secret among the Cavaliers was about to be pushed open just a bit further by another of Rawhide’s displays of jealously over the way most women reacted to Tommy. Well what did he expect? The man was perfect after all.


End file.
